Axolil
Axolil (Japanese: アホメ Ahome) is a dual-type Water/Psychic Pokémon. It evolves into Visimander starting at level 20. Biology Physiology Axolil is a small, blind, amphibian based off an Axolotl (Mexican Salamander). Axolil have no arms, but do possess stubby hind legs. It moves in slithering motions on land, not unlike a snake. Their feet are webbed, which allows Axolil to propel themselves through water. The dark pink frills around the head are for more than decoration: they are external gills known as gill stalks, which filter out oxygen from the water. A thin, ribbon-like fin starts at the back of the head and runs along the body of Axolil. It is the same colour as the gills. Axolil are sightless, having thin markings around the head where eyes normally would be. Axolil's fragile skin is pale pink, lacking pigment of any sort. This makes incredibly sensitive to UV exposure. Like many water-dwelling creatures, Axolil's skin secretes a thin layer of slime. Basic in pH, this slime reduces drag when Axolil is swimming. This also comes with the unintentional benefit of discouraging trainers from picking it up. Gender Differences Axolil have no gender differences. Behavior What Axolil lacks in visual prowess, it makes up for in other abilities. Axolil can navigate dark cave waters using taste or by sensing vibrations in the water. They also hone their psychic abilities to detect food and potential threats. Axolil have the capacity to read, or at least detect, the aura of other beings. It is also believed that Axolil, if taken far away from water, can still dowse for other sources. (Most biologists argue there is a rational explanation for why Axolil can sense even the most remote sources of water, but have yet to find one.) Unfortunately, Axolil cannot predict everything; they often end up falling victim to a Webbat when they leave the water. An Axolil may turn the tables on Webbat, however. When food is scarce, Axolil have been known to lure out Webbat, only to drag them into the water. Axolil need to live close to water so they do not dry out. Thus, when taken far from water, they search frantically for a new source. Axolil's need for water and their aforementioned dowsing ability was invaluable to older civilizations. Humans would catch an Axolil, take it from the water, and then release it. Axolil would then slither off in search of water. Humans did this to find fresh water when lost, or when digging wells. Axolil are still popular among hikers, or people fond of surviving alone in the wilderness. Habitat Axolil are commonly found in damp caves. They do not like the light, for fear of drying out. Axolil are happy to wander around their caves, but are rarely seen outside of that environment. When a trainer approaches, Axolil submerges itself in the water. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' By tutoring 2 2 4}} 6 2}} 8}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 2 2|'}} 6 2|'}} 2 6}} 4 4|'}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Water|type2-2 = Psychic|image2 = Visimander.png|no2 = 013|name2 = Visimander|type1-1 = Water|type2-1 = Psychic}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Axolil line is based off the Axolotl species. Concept Art An early sketch for Axolil. Name Origin Axolil's name is a combination of axolotl and lil. It's also a play on the name axolotl. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 呆矇螈|Meaning1 = 呆 = Silly, 矇 = Blind, 呆矇 sounds the same as 呆萌 = "so silly it's cute", 螈 = Axolotl|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = アホメ|Meaning2 = アホ from アホロートル=Axolotl, アホ=Silly, メ= Eye|water|water|psychic}}